The Runaways
by floopyrocks
Summary: Claire's parents have to come to Mineral Town to visit her and to see this boy that she had been talking about for the past 3 seasons. But when her parents meet Gray's relatives will both families force them to be apart? Decided to make this a oneshot!


**Hey floopyrocks here again. I decided to make a ClaireXGray story. I know this is random and I just started Electric Blue but I had a lot of inspiration for this story. I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Edit: Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to make this story a oneshot because.. well I forgot all of my ideas that I had planned for this story. So... ya I'm really sorry!**

**The Past**

We walked across the beach. It was winter but we didn't care. I laughed randomly and looked at Gray. "Remember the first time we met?" I asked.

Gray blushed and pulled down his hat trying to cover it. "Sure," he said.

_It was two years ago. I stepped off the boat with my bags in my hand. I had come to Mineral Town to start a new life, to become a farmer, to escape the city. I was carefully walking down the dock when I saw him. He was hot. He had a blue UMA hat on and orange hair. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was staring at the cute guy and I tripped. I fell flat onto my face, one of my bags fell in front of me, the other fell into the ocean. _

_The cute guy ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you ok?" he asked._

_I pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. "Y-Yeah," I said. He plucked my bag out of the water and handed it to me. "Thank you so much," I said._

_"Whatever," the guy mumbled. He then walked away._

Suddenly we were at the end of the beach. We turned around and started to head back.

Gray

_I was sitting on a bench at the beach waiting for my buddy, Vaughn. I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I heard was a loud boat horn. My eyes shot open and I saw a large boat at the deck. I stood and got off the bench. Instead of seeing a tall black hat step off the boat and girl with long blonde hair and two bags in her hands. _Where's Vaughn? _I thought._

_The girl slowly walked down the dock then stopped and looked up at me. I saw her blush. I looked away and the next thing I knew I heard a big crash. I looked back to see that the girl had fallen down, one of her bags had skidded in front of her and the other had fell into the war. I ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked._

_I watched as she grabbed the hair in front of her eyes and pushed it to the side. "Y-Yeah," she said. I bent down and grabbed her bag out of the water, then handed it to her. "Thank you so much," she said._

_"Whatever," I replied. I then started to walk away but as I did I could feel her eyes drilling into the back of my head. _What is it with that girl? _I thought._

I was walking Claire home and as I did we passed by the Inn, where my father and my sister worked and lived. I looked at Claire and said, "Remember when I talked to you in the Inn?"

Claire giggled. "Yup!"

_I was in my room in the Inn. I was just standing in the middle of the room, thinking… about… well… her. And then she just walked in. _

_"Hey Gray," she said._

_"Hey Claire," I said. "Do you like jewelry?"_

_"Well ya sure, why do you ask?" _

_"Well when I'm a better blacksmith I hope that someday I can make some other things like jewelry. Maybe one day I can make something for you," I said._

_"That would be cool!" Claire said._

_"Don't get your hopes up though," I said. _

_"I won't. Bye Gray!" She turned to leave._

_"See ya Claire."_

Claire

_I went to go see Gray in the Inn. I walked in his room and said, "Hey Gray." _

_"Hey Claire," he said. "Do you like jewelry?"_

_"Well ya sure, why do you ask?"_

_"Well when I'm a better blacksmith I hope that someday I can make some other things like jewelry. Maybe one day I can make something for you," he said._

_"That would be cool!" I said._

_"Don't get your hopes up though," Gray said._

_"I won't. Bye Gray." I turned to leave._

_"See ya Claire."_

We suddenly walked past the place where Gray worked, his grandfather's shop.

"Remember when you first yelled at me?" I asked.

Gray sighed. "Unfortunately yes," he said. I could feel his hand tense up inside mine.

_I walked into the blacksmith's shop. It was my first day and I was going around introducing myself to everyone. _

_A loud gruff voice came from the back room. "What? What do you want?" The guy who had helped me at the beach walked out from a room._

_An old man followed. "Gray! That is no way to treat a customer! Say you're sorry!"_

So his name is Gray. _I thought. "I'm Claire," I said. I held my out for a shake._

_Gray looked at me like I was crazy. "You're… forgiving me?" he said._

"_Well ya," I said with a smile. "Everyone deserves to be treated with kindness no matter how mean they are to me!"_

_Gray smiled, took my hand, and shook it. "I'm Gray," he said._

"_It's real nice to meet you Gray," I said with another smile._

Gray

_Saibara was yelling at me because I did something wrong again. Suddenly I heard someone come in. "What? What do you want?" I yelled. I then stepped out to see who it was. I was surprised to see that it was the girl that I helped out at the beach. _

_Saibara followed behind me. "Gray! That is no way to treat a customer! Say you're sorry!" _

_Claire stared at me for a second, then said," I'm Claire." She held her hand out to shake._

_I couldn't believe it. She had forgiven me? "You're…. forgiving me?"_

_"Well ya," she said with a smile. "Everyone deserves to be treated with kindness no matter how mean they are to me!"_

_I smiled. This girl was alright. I grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm Gray," I said._

_"It's real nice to meet you Gray," she said with another smile._

We arrived at her house. "Good night Claire," I said.

"Good night Gray!" she said. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek which made me blush fiercely. Claire laughed. "I love it when you do that!" I chuckled. Then started to walk back home.

The next day…

Claire

I woke up when someone knocked on my door. "Coming!" I said. I quickly got dressed, then opened the door. I smiled when I saw Gray.

"Hey Claire," he said.

_"Hey Claire," he said. _What's Gray doing at my house? _I wondered. "Remember when I told you that I would someday make you some sort of jewelry?"_

_"Ya I remember. Why?"_

_Gray pulled something out of his pocket. It was big and had a blue jewel in the middle of it. "Its beautiful!" I said. "Thank you so much!" I gave him hug and I could feel him tense up under my arms. "Well, see you later Gray!"_

_"Bye Claire." I walked back into my house._

"Claire-bear? You still there?" Gray asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I nodded.

"Ready to go meet your parents at the dock?" he asked.

I smiled big. "Yup," I replied. I grabbed his hand and we made our way down to the beach.

**WOO! It's finally done! That took so long for me to type. I hope you liked the first chapter and yes I did include some heart events. :3 Until next time! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


End file.
